micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Cakeland
It would appear that absolutely zonks ago that you tried to make an alliance with Kleinland. However, you were turned down. But i have changed my mind! If you wish, we could make an alliance. Please respond on Kleinland's discussion page. --Kleinland 16:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Prince Joe, This is a responce to your aplication for membership into the NAFM, we will welcome you and your nation however we require a website to review. Kaznia2 14:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Cakeland becomes official member of the NAFM Greetings Prince Joe, I am happy to announce that as of today, Cakeland is an official member of the NAFM, we will update our website fully in due time, you are also now fully recognised by Kaznia. Kaznia2 12:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) New message Prince Joe, I have made a very very very minor change to your page, I have provided a micowiki link from a part which mentions the NAFM and i put a link from the NAFM part to the NAFM Page, I thought I should let you know, if you dont want it/dont like it feel free to remove it. Somania Reply Dear Highness Prince Joe, I have received your letter on my discussion page and i am happy to negotiate things with you. Cakeland is now part of the Somanian Union of Micronations (SUM). Highness William Soman of Somania Forum Prince Joe, I do have a forum but it is under construction. In two weeks it will most likely be ready but for the time being email me at William_Soman@yahoo.com. Thank You King William Soman of Somania Cakeland - Danburnia alliance I , President Blackburn of the proud and peaceful nation of Danburnia , would like to ask you to become an ally. I humbly ask you to check out the Danburnia page and read about our nation , and to check out my user page , User:Danny b , to see all te pages I have made. Please get back to me soon on any of my talk pages. --Danny b 13:57, 13 December 2008 (UTC) HIP: Join our Union! (Danburnia and Tozland) Good day cakeland. it is lord harry meek of Tozland who is sending you this message. President Blackburn and I are both incharge of the organisation and union HIP which started off as a union between nations in the Hontui Islands however we have plans to extend our list of members from what currently is Tozland, Danburnia, Lesbo's Land and Jonnyland. We have invited Federal Republic of St.Charlie to join this union however we are yet to here a reply. We unlike, the CUNT union have no racist or negative views on any laws, people or governments. We would really like you to join HIP and possibly form an alliance with Tozland and Danburnia however, we shall look into those matters in the future. Thank You. :) Cakeland- United Republic Of Allied Nations Alliance I, Leader Bolt, would like our righteous nations to by allied, visit my page United Republic Of Allied Nations I support you with my army in time of need. But you can also visit my page for the information about myself. Signed, Leader Bolt. Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Greetings From Garagstan, We would like to open relations with Cakeland. Yours, Ken H Relations and Invitaion Your Excellency, My country, Northumbria-Montebourg, would like to form diplomatic relations with yours. Furthermore, we would like to invite you to join the Grand Intermicronational Alliance. This is an alliance that was created during the Great Intermicronational War to fight the League of Countries. However, it is now a political, not millitary, alliance, and exists to help make nations diplomatically strong, offers protection if a member-state is attacked or enters a war, and serves as a board for discussions between members, offering the opportunity to create new allies and friends. We hope you will seriously consider our offer. Thank you and kind regards, His Majesty King Louis-Frederic-Auguste V